Kirochu Family Revisited/Transcript
And now... Long Time No See Observation Begins [Ji kwong is watching The Pajanimals on TV] Jo: "Hello, Ji kwong. How are you, sweetie?" Ji kwong: "Good." Jo: "How do you like Kansas?" Ji kwong: "It is so much fun living in there." Jo: "How was your life like?" Ji kwong: "When I was a baby, my life was a living torture. Now Anna loves me but my annoying cousins make my life a torture! I am happy now my uncle and mommy are in college. They come back sometimes the same thing that happened with uncle Ji woong. two of the the triplets lacerated the back of my neck. I was in the hospital for a 3 days. I did not meet my newborn brother until he was 1 week old. Now he is 2 weeks old." Jo: "That is the same thing that happened to your uncle, only one thing, when Anna was 6, she also lacerated your uncle's stomach!" Ji kwong: "Yeah, Auntie Tariko is in middle school. She can't wait for high school. Ji sung is the most behaved out of the triplets. She doesn't hit but back talks to my uncle and Natasha. But the other two are far worse they even put their father is hospital for punching him in the stomach which wields a laceration my Mommy told me they also ruined Anna's 11th Monster High themed-birthday party by putting very horrible Thomas The Tank Engine on which annoyed the guests the music supposed to be playing was Flyleaf's Cassie and putting fireworks in the cake I was nearly injured, and my mommy taught me English and also the two menace my brother the same thing Anna did with me, but even worse, also I heard him scream while I was 5 days old when I was younger, I chose to ignore it, the stabbing was more violent than my uncle's; his stabbing was a very gory one; blood was everywhere all over his room. Anna asked him if he lived in Seoul, he said yes and got stabbed he was seriously injured but survived, Tariko sang a song about him." Jo: "Wow, I can't believe that. By the way, you learned those difficult words." Ji kwong: "By the way, I have an unusually high IQ of 180. Need to say more?" hear a dog barking in the background terrier dog named Gingerbread enters the room Ji Kwong: "This is Gingerbread, my uncle's new dog. Uncle Ji Woong got him last Friday from the animal shelter." licks Ji Kwong's hand Observation Continues Jo: "As I observed, Ji kwong, with Ji sung were sitting in the living room, reading books." [We see Ji kwong and Ji sung reading a Harry Potter book together] Jo: "All of a sudden, Ji hung and Ji chang began to make fun of Ji kwong and Ji sung..." Ji hung: "JI KWONG IS A FOUR-EYES, SHE'S A FOUR-EYED BEAST AND I KNOW IT!" Ji chang: "JI SUNG IS SUCH A (Bleep)! SHE HAS AN IQ OF 0 AND NEVER TALKS TO ANYONE 'CAUSE SHE HAS ASPERGER'S!" sung cries Ji kwong: "My cousins except for Ji sung make fun of me for wearing glasses and they make fun of Ji sung for having Asperger's Syndrome." Time for Church James: "All right everybody, get dressed. It's time to get ready for church." Ji sung: "Okay!" sung gets dressed into her church clothes Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) OFF! WE ARE NOT GOING!" Ji sung: "Oh it is so annoying getting the other two dressed for church." Orla: "You have 10 minutes to get dressed, okay?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "NEVER!" Ji min: "You need to get dressed, otherwise you'll be the only ones in church who aren't dressed." Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) YOU AUNTIE JI MIN!" Ji min: "THE WAY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME IS (bleep)ING ME OFF! Ji min: "Ji hung and Ji chang are acting so obnoxious!" Ji woong: "Sis, calm down!" Ji min: "I WILL PUT THEM IN THE (bleep)ING NAUGHTY PIT WHEN WE GET HOME!" kwong appears in her church dress and a bow on top of her hair Ji kwong: "Mommy, I'm ready how do I look?" Ji min: "You look beautiful, dear." min calms down hung hits Ji wang wang cries Ji woong: voice "You do not hit Ji wang because that is not acceptable." Ji hung: "Daddy it is!" Natasha: "Right! Naughty Pit!" puts Ji hung on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not hit Ji wang. Stay there for 3 minutes. Also, your Apollo is in toy Jail!" Ji hung: (screeches) "I WANT AAPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" confiscates Ji hung's Apollo plush Natasha: "That screaming will allow me to take away your Squacky doll as well as well as put you in timeout." Ji hung: (screaming) "I WANT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" confiscates Ji hung's Squacky plush hung screeches at the top of lungs 3 Minutes Later... Natasha: "I want you to apologize for hitting Ji wang." Ji hung: "Ain't happening, chump!" Natasha: "Then stay here for another 3 minutes." Cut to: woong playing with his dog Gingerbread out in the yard Another 3 Minutes Later... Natasha: "Ji hung, I want you to owe mommy an apology for hitting your baby cousin. That's mean and hurtful to him." Ji hung: "Sorry." hung hugs Ji wang Triplet Trouble Ji hung: "Ready...aim...FIRE!" hung and Ji chang throw balloons filled with carrot juice at Ji Woong, but they miss. Ji woong: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL!" Natasha: "Right, Naughty Pit!" puts Ji hung and Ji chang on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not throw balloons filled with carrot juice, especially at your own father. Stay there for 3 minutes." minutes later Natasha: "Mommy put you on here because you threw carrot juice filled balloons at your dad. Do you want me to be a widow forever?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "No." Natasha: "He is allergic to carrots. Carrot juice could make him sick or even kill him." Ji hung: (recording a sound via Tariko's New Nintendo 3DS) "I am a poo-poo head, I don't like carrots and I love to leave Ji hung and Ji Chang alone. I hate Justin Bieber too!" Tariko: "Hey gimme that!" plays the recording sound Tariko: "You know what? You are going to the Naughty Pit, Ji hung!" banishes Ji hung to his Naughty Pit and drops him there Jo: "For me to observe was quite shocking. Tariko will drop Ji hung or Ji chang to the Naughty Pit. How mean can you get?" erases the recorded sound Tariko: "I taught myself how to discipline others the same way as The Beast was mean to Belle and then he turned nice and fell in love with her after I saw mom, dad, and Ji min put Anna on the Naughty Couch." Naughty Pit Technique see Anna gather her papers and biology textbook and at the same time, she kneels down to the cage of her pet frog, Kermit Anna: "Well, Kermit. Looks like I've got a biology test on Friday." ribbits in response cracks open her biology textbook and begins her homework chang comes in and disrupts Anna by screaming Natasha: "Ji chang, do not disrupt anyone. If you shout again, you will be in the Naughty Pit." resumes her biology homework Anna: "WORST 'TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK' ATTEMPT EVER!" Anna: "Ji Chang, will you get out? I need to study for a biology test!" Ji chang: "NO!!!!!!" hops out of his cage Ji chang: "(bleep) YOU, ANNA AND KERMIT! KERMIT MUST DIE!" Natasha: "OK mister, it's time for the Naughty Pit!" Natasha: "Don't disrupt your aunt! Now stay there for 3 minutes!" 3 minutes later Ji chang: "Sorry mommy." Ji hung and Ji chang's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Later on, Ji hung and Ji chang want to watch Pajanimals, but they were having none of it." Ji hung: "Mommy, can we watch Pajanimals?" Natasha: "No, not at this time. Do something else." Ji hung and Ji chang: "WE WANNA WATCH PAJANIMALS!" [The two dash into Ji kwong's room where she is watching a rerun of PB&J Otter on TV] Ji hung and Ji chang: "Can we watch the Pajanimals?" Ji kwong: "I hate to say this, but no. I am watching PB&J Otter." Ji hung: "Well, we hate PB&J Otter!" [The two then head to Tariko's room where she is watching Pokemon: Sun and Moon on TV] Ji chang: "We wanna watch Pajanimals!" Tariko: "Your mother said do something else." Ji hung: "(bleep) YOU, AUNTIE TARIKO!" pushes to two out of her room and slams the door Tariko: "If you want to watch Pajanimals, no way, I am busy watching Pokemon: Sun and Moon." Ji chang: "THAT SHOW SUCKS! PAJANIMALS IS WAY BETTER!" Ji hung: "I AGREE! I HATE POKEMON SUN AND MOON!" [Ji hung and Ji chang run off to Ji sung's room, watching Woody Woodpecker] Ji hung: "Hey Ji sung? can we watch Pajanimals?" Ji sung: "No. By the way, why aren't you dressed? We're going to be late for school." [Ji hung and Ji Chang dash off to Anna's room, and finds her watching Tom and Jerry] Ji hung: "Can we watch Pajanimals?" Anna: "No." Ji chang: "(bleep) YOU, GOTH GIRL! I HATE TOM AND JERRY!" tries to get Ji hung and Ji Chang ready for school sung comes out, already dressed, and hair combed, with her things in her backpack Ji sung: "Okay, Mommy, I'm ready to go to school," Ji Chang: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" sends Ji sung, Ji Chang and Ji hung off to school Onward Jo: "It wasn't long until Ji chang held Ji kwong hostage." Ji chang: "I'll shut your mouth with duct tape!" chang puts duct tape all over Ji kwong's mouth kwong attempts to scream for help min peels the duct tape off Ji kwong's mouth and Ji kwong starts crying nervously Ji min: "What happened?" Tariko: "Those good for nothing beasts." Natasha: "Let's go. Naughty Pit." Ji Chang: "Let me go!" puts Ji Chang in the Naughty Pit and discards 10 beanbags into the pit Natasha: "Mommy put you in the Naughty Pit for holding Ji kwong hostage, stay there for 3 minutes. In addition, your Barney doll is in toy jail until you can behave." 3 minutes later Natasha: "I put you in the Naughty Pit because you held your cousin hostage. Not only that it is unacceptable, it's also dangerous. If there was a problem and if Ji kwong was already held hostage, she wouldn't be able to help you. I would like an apology." Ji chang: "Sorry, mommy." Natasha: "Thank you, now give mommy a hug, please." chang and Natasha hug Where's Kermit? Anna: "Kermit, where'd you go? Kermit!" is in the backyard Anna: "Dad, have you seen Kermit?" James: "Not since this morning, Anna. Why?" Anna: "He's not in his cage." James: "Let's see where he might have gone off to." Anna: "Kermit, where are you?" see Ji hung in his bedroom who is about to chop Kermit in half with a knife comes in realizing the situation Natasha: "Ji hung, hand me over the knife!" Ji hung: "NO!" takes the knife from Ji hung Natasha: "OK, time to go in the Naughty Pit, young man." Anna: "Oh, Kermit. Are you okay?" examines Kermit for injuries, and is relieved when she finds none. She then puts him back in his cage. White Sheets More Triplet Trouble Jo: "Later on, Ji hung and Ji chang took Ji min's iPad without permission and vandalized her Springfield in the Simpsons: Tapped Out." Ji hung: "Ji chang, sell that brown house and spell the F word out of tress!" Ji chang: "Okay!" chang sells the brown house in Ji min's Springfield and then spells the F word out of trees by placing multiple trees in the form of the said word Ji min: (annoyed) "Ugh, I thought I changed the password on this game so they couldn't gain access to it!" Mommy and Me Jo: "Whilst Ji Woong and Thomas were out at their job interviews, James was at his job, Anna was babysitting her nephew Ji Wang and Orla was cooking dinner, I took this opportunity to teach Ji-min and Natasha the 'Mommy and Me' technique to connect with their children. Children must be able to have sticky fingers and enjoy themselves." min and Natasha provide some clay to make some sculptures Ji min: "Let's roll the clay like this." Kwong, Ji Chang, Ji sung and Ji hung roll some clay Natasha: "You wanna make a snake, or a dragon?" Ji sung: "Mine's finished! It's a dragon!" Natasha: "Great job, Ji sung! Nice dragon!" Jo: "Ji sung had finished her dragon sculpture." Natasha: "Wow, I like your dragon, Ji sung. That looks great," Ji kwong: "Look, mommy, I made a swan!" Ji min: "Great job, Ji kwong! It's beautiful!" Ji Kwong: "When it's dry, can I paint it white?" Ji min: "Sure!" Jo: "Ji Kwong finished her swan sculpture and planned to paint it white as soon it was dry. But the swan and the dragon were both destroyed...by Ji hung and Ji Chang." Chang destroys the dragon sculpture and Ji hung smashes the swan sculpture kwong and Ji sung start crying Ji min: "What happened, you two?" Ji sung: "Our sculptures are ruined by my wicked brothers!" Ji hung and Ji chang: (scoffing) "They are stupid sculptures anyway!" Natasha: "RIGHT! Naughty Pit for both of you, young men!" carries Ji hung and Ji chang to their respective Naughty Pits Natasha: "You boys have been placed here because you destroyed Ji kwong and Ji sung's sculptures. Like I said for 3 minutes, and do not move at any time." discards 10 beanbags into each Naughty Pit and confiscates Ji hung's Rolie Polie Olie plush doll and Ji chang's Barney plush Reward Chart sits besides his master Ji woong barks The triplets VS the babysitters Jo: "I convinced Ji min to spend a day at the spa to get her worries off her chest. Ji woong and Thomas were applying for jobs, Anna and Tariko were out with their church youth group, James and Orla were going out, and Natasha was hired to a family, with parents who were going out for the night, so I arranged seven babysitters. Ji hung and Ji chang were making the babysitters' lives miserable." Chang and Ji hung scream the babysitter tries to ignore the screaming hung places a live spider into one of Jodie's drinks barks Party Ideas Jo: "The Family asked Ji kwong what theme she wanted for her birthday." Ji woong: "Barbie?" Ji kwong: "Not really..." Ji min: "Twilight?" Ji kwong: "No way!" Ji chang: "Justin Bieber?" Ji kwong: (shudders) "Oh, no!" Ji hung: "Rolie Polie Olie?" Ji kwong: "Ji hung, I'm about to turn 6, I don't like Rolie Polie Olie or Justin Bieber." and James are in another room Anna: "Dad?" James: "Yes Anna?" Anna: "Does Ji kwong love Harry Potter?" James: "If she wants to have the theme, give her the idea." comes out of the room Anna: "Sorry I'm late." Ji kwong: "What do you think my party theme shall be?" Anna: "Harry Potter?" Ji kwong: "Perfect! I love Harry Potter!" Jo: "And when Ji kwong decided Harry Potter as the theme, Ji hung and Ji chang kicked up a tantrum." Ji hung and Ji chang: (screeching) "WE WANT ROLIE POLIE OLLLLLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ji woong: "You cannot make things go your way all the time, In fact, It is Ji kwong's choice, not yours." hung goes to Natasha's bedroom and smashes the window, scaring Gingerbread Ji woong: "ALRIGHT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! JI SUNG IS DECIDING THE THEME!" yips in fear, hiding behind Ji woong Ji Woong: "Guys, you're scaring the dog." Ji kwong's 6th Birthday Jo: "Ji kwong then became 6, so she hosted a Harry Potter-themed birthday with a game of Quidditch, Cast a Spell on Your friends, and more, she invited her friends from school and Anna's local church group." kwong is dressed in a Slytherin Hogwarts outfit sung is dressed in a Gryffindor Quidditch outfit Anna: "Hey! Ji kwong!" Ji kwong: "Yes?" [Anna gives her LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and Years 5-7 Complete Edition for the Nintendo Switch with a Nintendo Switch Lite and Harry Potter stickers to decorate her Switch] Ji kwong: "Now I can play LEGO Harry Potter whenever I go somewhere, thank you Auntie Anna!" Ji min: "Not only that, we got you the DVD Box set, some LEGO sets, and Book of Spells Wonder book." Ji kwong: "Awesome..." kwong runs to Anna and hugs her Ji woong: "BEST THEME ANNA! YOUR THE BEST!" Ji min: "Then before we knew it, the trouble started to erupt." chang and Ji hung are dressed in a Ravenclaw Hogwarts outfit and Hufflepuff Quiddich uniform, respectively Ji chang: "I WILL HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE, I DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER, WHY DOES SHE LIKE IT?! SHE NEEDS TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL 6-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" chang and Ji hung take their clothes off Guest: "OH NO!" Ji kwong: "Ji chang!" chang changes the music to Rolie Polie Olie Ji sung: "Oh my god! don't you dare!" sung changes the music back Ji sung: "LISTEN JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! JI KWONG IS 6 YEARS OLD NOW! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR THAT YOU JUST HATE HARRY POTTER, WELL ME AND JI KWONG LIKE IT!" Ji kwong: "Thank you Ji sung." Ji hung: "BUT I WANNA HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE!" Ji kwong: "일은 없을거야!" (Translation: Not gonna happen!) kwong runs to Natasha Ji kwong: "Keep an eye on the music player, please." Natasha: "Okay." comes over to the music player Natasha: "Ji hung, Ji chang, come over here right now." hung and Ji chang go to where Natasha is Natasha: "You do not change the music because you don't like it, Ji kwong picks the theme for her birthday, not you." [Ji hung and Ji chang take the LEGO Harry Potter game from the table] Natasha: "Give that back!" Ji hung: "NO!" Ji chang: "IT'S OURS!" Natasha: "No boys, It's Ji kwong's, put them back or you are going on the Naughty Pit." hung throws the games at Ji kwong, who begins crying Natasha: "YOU KNOW WHAT JI HUNG AND JI CHANG?! YOU'VE JUST GOT 6 MINUTES!" puts Ji hung and Ji chang on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not throw things at parties, change music, and claim things are not yours just because of the theme, Ji kwong picked it because It was her birthday, not you both!" min comforts Ji kwong Ji min: "Sweetie, wanna open up your presents?" Ji kwong: "Sure!" kwong happily rushes over to her presents Anna: "I'll go get the cake." leaves the room and returns with a Harry-Potter birthday cake. brings in the Wizard Hat cupcakes, the magic drinks, licorice wizard wands and enchanted dragon eggs. Ji min: "Albus Dumbledore will be here shortly. We'll also have a magical creature hunt, and show cool Harry Potter movies." Kwong is about to have a wizard hat cupcake, but notices that they're all gone Ji Kwong: "Where'd they all go?" kwong closes her eyes Ji kwong: "Mmmmm." kwong gets a flashback flashback: hung and Ji chang are eating all the Wizard Hat Cupcake Flashback ends: Ji kwong: "Mommy, Auntie Natasha, Ji hung and Ji chang had ate the cupcakes." Natasha: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" angry Natasha puts Ji hung and Ji chang on their respective Naughty Pits Natasha: "YOU BOYS HAVE JUST GOT 12 MINUTES! STAY THERE!" Ji hung and Ji chang: "WE DON'T WANNA STAY HERE!" Natasha: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP! STAY IN THE PITS!" leaves them on the Naughty Pit cut to: kwong is opening her presents Ji kwong: "A plush---- Wait a second...." kwong turns to her mother Ji kwong: "Mommy? where's Hedwig's head?" min goes down to her daughter's height Ji min: "Oh..... My... (long bleep)ing... God..." Ji woong: "It wasn't beheaded when I got it from the shops!" notices a kitchen knife on the table Natasha: "Okay! WHO BEHEADED JI KWONG'S NEW TOY?!!!!!!" Ji hung: "We did!" Natasha: "HOW DARE YOU?! NOW YOU NEED TO STAY IN THE NAUGHTY PIT FOR 15 MINUTES!" Ji hung: "NO!" carries Ji hung and Ji chang to their respective Naughty Pit hung and Ji chang escape and force-feed Ji kwong vodka Ji kwong: (slurring) "Wuuts......guing........awwwwwwn......." (Translated: "What's going on?") Ji min: "THAT'S IT! YOU BOTH RECEIVED 18 MINUTES IN THE NAUGHTY PIT!" min puts Ji hung and Ji chang in the Naughty Pit Ji min: "You do not force-feed vodka to anyone! Especially Ji kwong!" Bedtime Jo: "Bedtime for Ji chang and Ji hung would really be a nightmare, but not that for Ji Kwong, since was in bed just in case the others won't distract her bedtime." Natasha: "Ji kwong just turned off the TV and it was time for her to go to bed. (to Ji hung and Ji chang) Bedtime for you too." Ji hung: "(Bleep) off!" Natasha: "Don't swear, it's bedtime." Ji chang: "We don't wanna go to bed, you (bleep)!" Playing a family board game Ji hung and Ji chang turn over new leaves Bullying Apology Letters Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages